This invention generally relates to an intercooler for use in a motor vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a plastic intercooler and method of fabricating and assembling a plastic intercooler.
An intercooler is a heat exchanger for transferring heat from one fluid into another fluid that is not physically in contact. One example application of an intercooler is for cooling turbo compressor exhaust gases prior to use in a turbocharger or as charge air. It is desired to cool the exhaust gases to reduce volume and increase the amount of charge air that can be input into the cylinder. The hot air is directed through a plurality of tubes over which cooling air flows. Heat from the hot air is transferred through the tubes and carried away by the cooler air.
A conventional intercooler includes a plurality of tubes that span between manifolds or tanks on each end. The tanks typically comprise an open internal volume in communication with an open end of the plurality of tubes. The tanks include an inlet to provide for a single inlet or outlet for air flow through the intercooler. The tubes are typically formed from metals such as aluminum, copper or brass that are welded or brazed to end plates. The end plates are in turn attached to the tanks to provide the desired inlet and outlet for the intercooler.
Disadvantageously, metal tube construction and fabrication provide a relatively heavy and cumbersome device. Further, the use of metal tubes limits the configuration of the intercooler. The constraints on devices installed within vehicles are becoming more demanding as related to cost, weight and flexibility of design.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop improved methods and materials for fabricating and assembling an intercooler device.